


Boys in Their Summer Clothes

by romanticalgirl



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Brothers & Sisters RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splish Splash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in Their Summer Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta and who requested this, whether she meant to or not. I'm both intrigued and a little weirded out by this pairing. Also, Ioan wants to kick my ass. Written for the [Wet & Wild Challenge-A-Thon Thing](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/601682.html).
> 
> Originally posted 4-27-08

Matthew stretches his legs out in front of him, leaning back to watch as they film. Ken calls for quiet on the set and Balty’s first line is suddenly drowned out by a primal yell, the sound of the diving board and Dave shouting “Geronimo!” at the top of his lungs as he cannonballs into the pool.

Water explodes up in a fountain that sprays the surrounding cement and two unsuspecting crewmembers. Sitting as he is near the pool, Matthew doesn’t see any of it, blinded as he is by the deluge of water that crashes over him like a tidal wave and soaks him through to the skin. Dave surfaces, grinning like a kid in a candy store as he rests his elbows on the edge of the pool beside Matthew.

“You _wanker_.”

Dave just laughs, pushing off the side of the pool and swimming to the opposite edge. “You’re looking a little wet behind the ears, Rhys.”

Matthew flips him off and gets to his feet, trudging along in squeaking shoes through the set and toward his dressing room. Dave catches up to him just before he gets there and drapes his arm over Matthew’s shoulders.

“Are you pouting?”

“Soaking, actually.” Matthew shrugs off Dave’s arm with a smile and drapes his own over Dave’s wet shirt. “Though I’m terribly cute when I pout.”

“Has a member of the opposite sex ever actually told you that, or is that just when you tell yourself at night when you’re all alone and jerking off to your Playboy collection?”

“Just because we don’t all judge our sexual prowess by whether or not hotel security gets called…”

“Hey now. There’s no proof that was about me. Besides, they _always_ get called. It’s really all about how _long_ it takes.”

Matthew opens the door to his dressing room and looks back at Dave. His dark hair is plastered to his head except for the few tufts sticking straight up. His white t-shirt is see-through and his jeans are wet and tight across his thighs. His smile, Matthew decides, can only be described as shit-eating and definitely dangerous. Dave’s gaze is just as appraising as Matthew imagines his own is, and he’s watching Matthew carefully.

“You’ll have to be quiet.” Matthew states softly, taking a step back into the room. He raises his eyebrow sharply as Dave presses his lips together, trying to be serious. “For once.”

Dave gives up and grins again as he follows Matthew inside. “What makes you think _I’m_ the one who makes all the noise?”

Matthew laughs and shakes his head. “Delusions of grandeur are still firmly in place I see.”

“Oh yeah?” Dave reaches out and grabs Matthew’s wrist, tugging him back against him. Matthew reaches past Dave with his free hand and closes the door, his momentum carrying them both against it. Matthew shifts, his body settling against Dave’s.

“Yeah.”

“Is that a challenge, Mattie, m’boy?”

“Take it as you like, mate.” Matthew leans in, his mouth warm against Dave’s. “You’re all wet.”

Dave slides his hands over Matthew’s hips then up, under the sweater he’s wearing to disguise the bulk he’s added for his upcoming movie role. “So’re you.” His thumbs stroke the silky rough hair on Matthew’s stomach. “Should get you out of these wet clothes.”

“Wouldn’t want to catch cold,” Matthew agrees as Dave leans in and closes the space between them. Dave’s mouth fits over Matthew’s and he takes great pains to make sure that his facial hair scrapes along Matthew’s jaw. Matthew laughs softly and pulls back. “Wanker.”

“Not if this all goes well,” Dave informs him, letting his hands slide back down to Matthew’s hips. He takes a step forward, his body hard against Matthew’s as he forces him back. Matthew goes willingly, moving back to the leather sofa by the wall.

“Is that so?” He tugs Dave’s wet t-shirt from his jeans, easing it up his chest and off. Dave shivers slightly as Matthew moves his hands down to Dave’s fly. “By the by, d’you have any idea what a bloody pain in the arse wet denim is?” He growls roughly, pushing at Dave’s blue jeans. Dave still has that infuriating smirk – all sass and satisfied – so Matthew damns the consequences and pushes the trousers down roughly, letting them scrape at Dave’s skin.

“Fuck,” Dave groans, his smirk lost in the gasp of breath. His cock bulges against his boxer briefs, the wet cotton clinging to his skin. Matthew sinks down, letting his breath graze over the fabric, smiling slightly as the flesh beneath it twitches and hardens further. “Jesus, Rhys.”

“Complaining?” Matthew asks, his tongue tracing the hard flesh through the material. “Because I could stop.”

“Don’t you dare.” Dave’s eyes close, his head falling back. “Don’t want to have to kick your ass.”

“As if you could.” Matthew’s voice is hot and teasing as his fingers trail over Dave’s thighs. He rakes them up and catches the waistband. “Like to see you try.”

“Okay,” Dave agrees, his voice rough as Matthew tugs the boxer-briefs down, exposing Dave’s cock. “Maybe I couldn’t kick your ass, but I could totally kick you in the balls.”

“D’you honestly think it’s wise to threaten my balls when I’m so very close to yours?” Matthew brushes his nose against the hard flesh then exhales against it. “Hmmm?”

“Jesus, Rhys. Shut _up_.” Dave groans hotly, one hand lacing into Matthew’s short, wet hair. “Christ.”

“’m not praying,” Matthew teases him, his tongue sliding along Dave’s length.

“Worshiping,” Dave suggests, thrusting forward. “Sucking. Whatever. Fuck. Please.”

“You’re seriously lacking improvisation skills, David. We really need to get you a script.” Dave growls and Matthew huffs a hot laugh over his cock. “Very well, since you’ve asked so very nicely.” He takes Dave into his mouth and Dave groans again, his hand tightening against Matthew’s scalp.

“Fuck, Rhys.” Dave’s hips jerk against Matthew’s hands, trying to thrust deeper. Matthew holds him at bay, keeping him in place and controlling the slow, torturous slide of his mouth. Dave groans once more, his free hand flexing and then fisting, pounding against his thigh. His voice is thick in his throat, pushing past the roar of blood in Matthew’s ears. “Fuck.”

Matthew pulls back, tracing the ridge of the head with his tongue before easing away completely. Dave makes a sound Matthew can only classify as a whimper and shudders hard. “Make up your mind, Annable.”

Dave grasps the back of Matthew’s head, pulling him back in against him. Matthew takes him deep again, letting the heavy heat of Dave’s cock slide along his tongue before wrapping his lips tight around the hard flesh. Dave’s breath falls unsteadily, loud in the silence as he pants, the hard sounds punctuating the movement of Matthew’s mouth. “Fuck,” Dave breathes again, stuttering. “F-fuck, Rhys.” His body tenses and Matthew tightens one hand on Dave’s hip, helping to steady him as Matthew pulls off, replacing the heat of his mouth with the tight circle of his hand.

Dave comes in quick jerks, his fingers pressed hard into Matthew’s scalp, tangled in the curls normally kept short and tamed. After a moment, Dave relaxes his grip and sinks to his knees, his t-shirt nearly dry. Matthew shivers in his still wet sweater and trousers.

“Fuck, Rhys.”

Matthew makes a sound that’s somewhere between agreement and encouragement. Dave laughs, that broad, honest, promising one that sends a different kind of shiver up Matthew’s spine.

Dave guides Matthew onto the floor where he sprawls on his back as Dave unfastens Matthew’s belt and fly, tugging until the hard curve of Matthew’s cock is exposed. “That still seriously creeps me out, you know,” Dave teases, sliding his hand up Matthew’s cock then moving it back down in a slow stroke, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the slick, wet head.

“Well, ‘m not about to change it,” Matthew informs him, his voice catching. “So suck it up.”

Dave runs his thumb over the head and laughs as Matthew’s hips rise off the floor. “Suck it up, huh? Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Rhys?” He doesn’t wait for Matthew’s answer, just begins stroking him, changing whatever words Matthew might have offered into a low groan.

Dave’s own breathing isn’t quite steady as Matthew watches him through half-closed eyes. Dave’s own eyes are wide, the color seeming to darken as Dave watches his hand moving over Matthew, sliding tight and fast around his cock.

“Fuck, Rhys.” Dave breathes huskily, the sound earning a soft gasp from Matthew as his body tightens. “Just…just _fuck_.”

Matthew closes his eyes as shockwaves run through him and he comes, flooding against the smoothness of Dave’s palm. Dave keeps stroking until Matthew jerks hard, pulling away from Dave’s touch in a desperate bid at self-preservation.

Dave shifts and slumps against the couch next to Matthew’s head, glancing down. Matthew smiles at him then closes his eyes again, feeling the dampness of his clothes even more profoundly as they cling to his sweaty skin. “Need a shower.”

“Mm,” Dave agrees, resting his head against the arm of the couch and running his fingers lightly along Matthew’s jaw. “Or we could just go jump in the pool.”  



End file.
